Monsters
by Lost1nTheLight
Summary: (Spoilers) AU The Divergents are gone. Dead. Wiped out. Like an extinct species. They tell us we're pure now. Cleansed. The perfect society. But how can it be perfect when we aren't even allowed to think for ourselves? When they kill their own people - their own children - because supposedly they're a threat? Whatever we are, it's not perfect. Sometimes it's not even human. Review!


**Author's Note: So this is a story I'm writing with another author. I'm doing the POV of one character and she's doing it of another. Her part of the story is on her account: BooksLover1603.** **This is in the future. I'm not really sure what else to say. My character is a Candor named Adana. Other than that please just read and review because that would make me SO happy. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Of course the only thing I own is my character. Obviously.**

**Love,**

**Lost1nTheLight**

I blow a strand of hair out of my face and sigh, tapping my fingers against the desk to some tuneless song. What an incredibly boring class. Faction History. It's been a requirement for years, and all they teach us are the exact same things, over and over again. It's not like the history is going to change, why would need to learn the same thing twenty million times? Do they think we have some sort of brain deficiency? Memory problems? Sometimes I really don't understand the logic of these teachers. I also don't understand why they call them teachers if they aren't teaching us anything.

Especially _Ms. _White. Every time I say her name she reminds me that it's _Ms_, not Mrs. I don't understand why anyone would want so desperately to have a _Mizzzz _in front of their name. It doesn't sound the least bit attractive or elegant, although I guess in that sense it does suit _Ms. _White.

"Why don't they like Divergents, Sophia?!" Ms. White shouts, waving her hands wildly in the air. She looks like she's about to have a nervous breakdown. Ahh, good old Ms. White. She may be extremely irritating but you can always count on her for entertainment when it comes to the topic of Divergents. She's very passionate about it, as you might be able to tell.

Even though Ms. White on a rampage is rather amusing, I feel bad for Sophia. She's in Amity and I happen to know that she's just about the sweetest and gentlest girl in this class. A while ago Ms. White got really angry with me. And I don't mean yelling, red faced angry like she is now. I mean furious angry. And when Ms. White is furious she's pretty scary to tell you the truth. Her voice got all quiet and her eyes went all narrow and she decided to bring up my family, because as a teacher of course she's going to know all about our weak spots. I learned a while ago that they were more about breaking us down to keep us in line than building us up so we could actually be real people with real souls and minds in the future. Later Sophia helped convince the nurse that I was sick and had to leave school for the day. She told me after the nurse said I could go that that was the first time all year she'd done anything against the rules at school. The point is, Sophia is as innocent as they come and Ms. White screaming her head off at her is not something she'll take well.

I glance at her and she looks like she's about to burst into tears. Just like I expected.

Ms. White goes on about how Divergents are 'horrible monsters that want to destroy the world' blah blah blah. The more immediate problem I'm concerned about is if Ms. White doesn't stop yelling she's going to destroy my eardrums.

Fortunately, a few moments later the bell rings and I'm out of there in under 10 seconds. I guess now I just have to get myself ready for the Aptitude Test. Before now, I hardly even thought about it. Well, I didn't _let _myself think about it, is more like the truth. Not that it was hard, I have a whole list of other problems to distract myself with. I don't think I even realized it myself, but I'm afraid. That's ridiculous I know, afraid of a test? I can't even say specifically what part scares me, but I'm afraid, and that's how it is.

I shouldn't be afraid. I've told myself at least twenty times just this morning that it's an opportunity. To get away. To finally have a home that I actually look forward to going to at the end of the day, instead of dread. But there's something about these tests that feel like a chain they're tying around our throats. Like they're trapping us in a box and watching to see if we try and escape. And then if we do cutting us down until we're less of the person we were than before we even existed in the first place. I don't like being controlled like that. Being told what to do and where to go and who to be. I've always hated it. You would think that would make me perfect for Candor but even here it's too constricting. They sell us the illusion of freedom and it's only once something happens to make you see through their veil of pretty lies that you realize they care more about their 'system' than their own people.

That 'something' could happen at any time. When you're just a baby. Or a child. Or even when you're already old and dying. Sometimes it doesn't happen at all. I'm not sure which is worse, being able to see that they've forced us all into a container of obedience that we can't get out of, and not being able to do anything; or never knowing and thinking your whole life that being their puppet is completely natural, and what you've got is the best that you can ever get.

The worst part is, usually that 'something' that opens your eyes is a tragedy. And then you end up a whole new kind of messed up.

Over the announcements someone lady tells all the sixteen year olds to go to the test rooms. I clench my fists and set my jaw to keep them from seeing I'm afraid, and off I go.

* * *

><p>I tap my foot impatiently in line. My fingers are restless. They keep running through my hair, straightening my white Candor shirt, brushing non-existent dirt off my hands, crossing and uncrossing over my chest. They won't stop moving. Trembling. Each time a kid comes out and the line gets shorter and shorter and shorter the tapping gets faster and faster and faster. I can't stop it. And I don't try to because I might end up running away if I do.<p>

However I freeze when I hear the scream. Sophia's scream. Begging, crying. I can't move. Funny how it can switch so suddenly. One minute you feel like you're heart's going to explode and the next like you're stuck in a block of ice.

"This girl is a threat to our society." A guard says. I want to yell at him, say he's got to be the dumbest idiot I've ever met if he thinks that _Sophia –_ sweet, kind Sophia is a threat. He goes on about how she's an abomination. A menace. A divergent. I've heard that once before. My breath hitches in my throat as I wait for what is to come, unable to do a thing to stop it. "She will receive The Impact." He finally declares solemnly. My knees buckle. "Bring the syringe." He commands to another guard.

Sophia is bawling, screaming at the top of her lungs. I see her watery eyes land on an Abnegation girl. I think she has History with us as well. Sophia looks like she's trying to ask something of the girl.

As the guard comes back with the needle in his hand the girl stops him. Her mouth moves but I can't hear what she's saying since she's standing in a line at the other end of the students. I think she's trying to convince him not to. I watch in stunned silence. The guard says something back stiffly and pulls away, to where Sophia is held in front of us all.

The first guard says something else but I can't hear, there's a roaring in my ears as I watch them inject Sophia. A second later she collapses, limp in his arms, and they drag her out. I don't even notice when the tests start up again after that, all I can do is stare at the door they left from. Sophia is dead. Lovely Sophia who only broke the rules once all year long, and that was only for me, because I asked her to. They killed her because of a result. A result in one _stupid _test.

I turn to the Abnegation girl. How is it possible that she could be brave enough to try and help Sophia when all I could do was stand here and watch? I clutch the hem of my shirt to keep myself from trembling and stare at the ground, just so I don't have to think about what just happened.

That only lasts a few minutes though, because just as the shakes hit me, the doors open and I'm led into the testing room. I hardly have a chance to see where I am before I hear the guard escorting me step out, and just as I'm turning to look, the door shuts.


End file.
